


Гвен не может быть все время начеку

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты, идиот, ты здоровенный тупой идиот, сколько раз я должен смотреть, как ты умираешь? – думает Мерлин, потому что к этому моменту это уже кажется правомерным вопросом и потому что, пока все его мысли занимает слово «идиот», его почти не грызет, как на самом деле он напуган и насколько мертвым выглядит Артур. На этот раз – действительно мертвым. Совершенно и бесповоротно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гвен не может быть все время начеку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gwen Can't Be On Duty All The Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244989) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Переведено на Russian Merlin Valentine's Fest 2014.  
> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

_Ты, идиот, ты здоровенный тупой идиот, сколько раз я должен смотреть, как ты умираешь?_ – думает Мерлин, потому что к этому моменту это уже кажется правомерным вопросом и потому что, пока все его мысли занимает слово «идиот», его почти не грызет, как на самом деле он напуган и насколько мертвым выглядит Артур. На этот раз – действительно мертвым. Совершенно и бесповоротно. Моргана уложила его на алтарь и все такое. А она внимательна к деталям, Моргана, и решительно настроена убивать людей от любви или ее отсутствия. Мерлин не знает, где Гвен (и это тоже должно пугать его до тошноты, но не сейчас, не сейчас, для этого еще будет время, когда Артур снова начнет дышать), но здесь ее нет, и Мерлин уже испробовал каждое заклинание, которое только мог вспомнить, и даже парочку из тех, что не мог; те пришли на ум от чистого беспросветного отчаянья. И ничего. Даже не шелохнулся.  
  
Мерлин знает, что все наверняка сведется к поцелуям. С заклятьями это обычное дело, хотя он надеялся, что Моргана будет пооригинальней. Настоящая любовь? Довольно избитая идея (где Гвен где Гвен где же Гвен)  
  
Он устал, его трясет, он едва в состоянии стоять прямо, потому что магия отняла у него последние силы. А толк? Никакого. Лежит себе принц Камелота, холодный и неподвижный, как камень под ним, и бесит еще больше теперь, когда он не дышит, - кто бы подумал. Мерлин плюхается рядом, сдерживая тошноту, стараясь, чтобы его ещё больше не развезло при виде холодного тела, и то, что этот холод - из-за магии, - слабое утешение.  
  
\- Проснись, - говорит Мерлин, берет безжизненную руку Артура в свои и начинает трясти ее, словно пытаясь вытрясти из нее весь этот холод. - Давай же, просыпайся, ты, придурок, ты ведь даже не король еще. Ты что, сдашься так просто? Не похоже на тебя. Недостаточно раздражающе.  
  
Артур безмолвствует.  
  
Мерлин всматривается в его глупое лицо, которое выглядит намного лучше теперь, когда оно спокойно. Артур даже кажется немного симпатичным, если не обращать внимания на болезненную бедность. Никакой вам дурацкой самодовольной ухмылки, ни странных гримас, ни нарочито вытаращенных глаз, мол, Мерлин-ты-идиот. Просто принц, обычный благородный принц, убитый колдуньей, не способной простить ему то, что их любовь умерла. Забавная штука, эта любовь. Как часто ее не замечают, пока она вдруг не понадобится.  
  
 _Гвен здесь нет, но_ , думает Мерлин (ну, вроде как думает, хотя все куда слезливей и печальней), и, наклонившись вниз, прижимается губами ко лбу Артура. Может, между ними есть искра, может, и нет, но лучше все сделать как надо. Он целует оба века Артура по очереди, потом – его губы. Он осторожен, словно следует ритуалу по мере его изобретения.  
  
И, конечно же (он был уверен и в то же время нет; как это всегда и бывает с ними, с самой судьбой), глаза Артура тут же открываются. Мерлину кажется, что он умрет от облегчения.  
  
\- Мерлин, - хрипит Артур, и это все тот же Артур, с привычным раздражением в голосе, и это лучшее, что когда-либо слышал Мерлин, - что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Ничего, чего бы хотел, - легко отвечает Мерлин, словно его сердце не готово выпрыгнуть из груди или остановиться. Пожалуй, теперь уже и нет, какой в этом смысл? – Это тяжелая доля – быть твоим слугой.  
  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - произносит Артур ровным голосом, и Мерлин помогает ему сесть. – Поцелуй меня еще раз, и я попрошу Моргану вырубить меня снова.  
  
\- Ага, понял, - кивает Мерлин. – Ну, давай, мы должны… - но смерть, конечно же, не проходит бесследно. Артур опирается на Мерлина, пытаясь устоять на ногах, но ему не удается. Оба падают - приземление довольно ощутимо, - и Мерлин уже собирается сказать что-то умное (ничто не бодрит Артура так, как возможность обозвать его умничанье полной бессмыслицей, Мерлин знает), но тут Артур прижимается к нему и утыкается носом ему в плечо. Каждый вздох все еще причиняет тому боль – Мерлин может сказать лишь по звуку его дыхания. Он намеревается положить руку Артуру на спину, но вместо этого кладет ее на грудь; он не может удержаться от лишнего подтверждения того, что его сердце снова бьется. Ту-дум. Ту-дум. Ту-дум.  
  
\- Я рад, что ты здесь, Мерлин, - шепчет Артур.  
  
Мерлин утыкается лбом в его шею (всего на минуту, пока не успокоится, пока не убедится, что этот тупой придурок никуда не денется) и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как возвращается тепло.  
  
  
 _~fin~_


End file.
